1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for breaking a neck joining a casting to a dead-head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mass-production casting plants it is usual to cast a number of workpieces in a single mold. When the mold is made, provision is generally made in the vicinity of each casting cavity for one or more auxiliary cavities which are joined to the casting cavity by a part of narrowing cross-section, and from which metal may flow into the casting cavity so as to ensure the complete filling of the latter in spite of the shrinking due to cooling. In this way a group of castings is obtained, each of which is connected, by means of a neck, to one or more dead-heads. It is also possible to obtain a group of castings having a single, common, dead-head. After the removal of the refractory materials, the dead-heads are removed, for example by means of a hammer, and the castings are separated from the group by sectioning or sawing.
Various devices have been proposed for mechanically removing the head-heads from the castings, but these devices can be used only in certain particular cases.